Crônicas de Isshun
by Oozora Hikaru
Summary: No isolado continente de Isshun, os reis Reshiram, Zekrom, e Kyurem somem sem deixar vestígios, e essa ausência acaba por gerar a faísca da guerra. Como os rejentes do reino irão reagir à essa nova situação?
1. Chapter 1

Isshun...

Esse reino, isolado dos reino-continentes de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, e Sinnoh, era comandado por um triunvirato composto por Zekrom do Raio Negro, Reshiram da Chama Alva e Kyurem da Neve Cinzenta. Juntos, ele dominaram o reino com sabedoria, temperança, e honestidade. Porém, um dia eles foram embora sem explicar seus motivos. Os nobres de Ishun logo tentaram contornar a situação, dividindo Isshun em três partes, confiando a parte Oeste para Emboar, a parte central para Samurott e a parte Leste para Serperior. Essa resposta rápida e efetiva evitou que o reino entrasse em colapso logo de imediato, mas a longo prazo, isso desencadeou uma guerra civil que ficou para sempre marcada na história de Isshun.

E foi assim, exatamente como a guerra começou...

Pokemon Kingdom

Crônicas da Guerra de Isshun

Era tarde da noite quando Samurott acordou repentinamente de seu sono real, assustado pelo grande barulho de explosão que acabara de ouvir, seguido pelos gritos dos soldados que protegiam seu castelo. A confusão inicial na mente do regente logo sumiu, quando o pokemon samurai se dá conta de que o seu castelo estava sendo atacado, e de sua missão, como rei era protegê-lo. Por isso, ele não perde tempo em partir para a sala do trono às pressas, para ficar a a par da situação e preparar um contra ataque.

As paredes do castelo tremiam de vez em quando, mas acima da sua vida, Samurott se preocupava mais com a vida dos seus soldados que sofriam lá fora, fustigados pelo ataque surpresa. Era sua responsabilidade como proteger seus súditos e punir aqueles que se erguiam contra seu governo

Finalmente, Samurott chega à sala do trono. Fizera isso em um ótimo momento, pois os três capitães do seu castelo já se encontrava, ali, e discutiam acirradamente sobre quais movimento deveriam fazer em seguida. Seus nomes eram Cobalon, Terrakion, e Virizon.

- Samurott-sama! Você finalmente chegou! - exclama Virizon, com um tom de extremo alívio em sua voz.

- A situação não é nada boa, Vossa Alteza! A muralha norte foi destruída, e estamos sendo invadido por um exército inimigo! - Terrakion reporta, com seu jeito rude, porém sincero de dizer as coisas.

- Isso não é tudo! - Complementa Cobalon, o mais sério dos 3 capitães. - Ninguém sabe exatamente que tipo de pokemon são nossos inimigos! Eles certamente não são da região de Ishun!

A tensão se acumulava em cima de Samurott enquanto ele pensava em qual deveria ser seu próximo passo inimigos que não eram conhecidos eram um problema, e isso exigia medidas extremas. Por fim o rei-samurai decide o que fazer:

- Cobalon, vá para a linha de frente, e proteja os meus soldados! Eu sei que você provavelmente prefere ficar do meu lado me protegendo, mas eu não me perdoarei se alguma coisa ruim acontecer aos meus soldados! Apesar de você ser o mais experiente dos três, as habilidades com esgrima de Terrakion e Virizon são mais que o suficiente para me proteger. Não precisa se preocupar!

Cobalon hesita por alguns segundos. Samurott havia lido a mente dele, de uma forma tão clara que chegava a assustá-lo. Mas no fim, ele estava certo. Se era para fazer alguma coisa, era melhor ajudar os soldados que eram atacados lá fora.

- Tudo bem, já que esse é o desejo de Vossa majestade...

Assim, embora hesitasse um pouco, Cobalon finalmente resolveu se dirigir para a linha de frente, seguir o conselho do rei, deixando Terrakion e Virizion com a tarefa de protegê-lo. Ambos os mosqueteiros se encaram, nervosos, mas certos de que deveriam cumprir com seu dever

- E enquanto a nós, Samurott-sama? O que faremos?

- Meu plano... - Continua O Pokemon samurai, confiante* É nos escondermos no canal. O local é isolado do lado norte e vai de encontro a uma série de túneis que seguem em direção ao mar, será impossível nos encontrarem lá dentro, uma vez que consigamos entrar lá! Com sorte, o Jelicent já está lá, fazendo os preparativos!

Terrakion sorri ao ouvir esse plano, o que faz com que Samurott realmente percebesse que a ideia era boa, e por isso, deveria ser posta em prática o mais rápido o possível. Eis que sem perder tempo, o rei e seus dois leais escudeiros.

Após uma longa caminhada, o grupo chega à entrada do canal, e se deparam com uma cena horripilante. Os 3 guerreiros encontram Jellicent, o pokemon água-viva, caído no chão quase sem forças, enquanto um vulto encoberto por uma fria névoa surgia no local, soltando uma risada sádica enquanto se aproximava, antes de se dirigir para eles com uma voz doce, porém extremamente maliciosa.

- Hehehe, estava esperando por você, senhor Samurott... Ouvi muitas histórias interessantes sobre você.

A névoa se dissipa, revelando aos poucos as feições híbridas entre cães e peixes

- Eu sou Vaporeon, e vim da distante região de Kanto simplesmente para te matar!


	2. Chapter 2

- Eu sou Vaporeon, e vim da distante região de Kanto simplesmente para te matar!

Terrakion e Virizon dão um passo para frente e adotam uma posição mais defensiva, na intenção de proteger Samurott. Já o Pokemon samurai se limitava a fitar o assassino de Kanto com um olhar pensativo e analítico

- Eu estou impressionado com o fato de que voce tenha conseguido derrotar sozinho um pokemon tão defensivo quanto o Jellicent, mas me responda uma coisa: Por que um pokemon que é natural do continente de Kanto teria vontade de me matar? Nossos reinos são tão distantes um do outro que eu não estaria errado em dizer que um reino é praticamente desconhecido aos olhos do outro.

Vaporeon dá uma risada sádica sobre o comentário de Samurott, e toma uma posição mais relaxada, sentando elegantemente no chão, enrolando-se em sua cauda de peixe, ignorando por completo as presenças de terrakion e Virizion

- Você é uma pessoa interessante. Ao ouvir a notícia de que está marcado de morte, resolveu fazer uma pergunta dessas ao invés de se se desesperar e me atacar. Eu confesso que não tenho motivos pessoais para te matar, mas recebi ordens daqui de Isshun para fazê-lo!

Terrakion solta uma exclamação de surpresa ao ouvir a afirmação do pokemon aquático, e Vaporeon sorri para si mesmo ao perceber que havia conseguido chamar a atenção dos três com aquela revelação. Virizon, que também havia se interessado na conversa, põe-se a continuar a argumentação.

- Você está dizendo que existe alguém aqui em Ishun que deseja ver o Samurott morto? Essa é uma acusação muito séria para ser feita sem pensar!

O assassino parecia estar se divertindo com os rumos que a conversa havia tomado, e resolve apimentar ainda mais as coisas

- Façamos um acordo então, senhor Samurott. Caso seus guardiões consigam me derrotar, contarei tudo o que sei sobre o meu contratante. Mas caso eles falhem em cumprir o dever de protegê-lo, você deverá entregar sua vida sem hesitação. O que você acha? Vai confiar sua vida aos seus leais servos, ou prefere protegê-la você mesmo?

Dessa vez, é o rei-samurai que dá um sorriso. Não um sorriso de deboche, como o que o Vaporeon fizera até agora, mas um sorriso sincero que reluzia a confiança

- Eles não são meus servos. São companheiros leais que oferecem suas vidas como escudos para proteger a minha, pois acreditam plenamente em minha pessoa. Não é de agora que eu estou confiando a minha vida à eles. Estive confiando a minha à eles desde sempre!

Vaporeon para por alguns momentos, para ponderar as palavras de Samurott, antes de dar uma resposta

- Belas palavras, rei samurai. Veremos até aonde elas são sincerar ou não.

Essa fora a gota d'água para Terrakion, que nunca fora uma pessoa muito paciente com as pessoas

- Já basta com seu egocentrismo! Irei acabar com você agora!

E usando sua fúria como combustível de poder, Terrakion parte para cima do assassino de Kanto, preparando-se para atacar com o Combate corpo-a-corpo. Virizon tenta impedir o amigo de fazer uma atitude tão impensada, mas não fora rápido o suficiente. Vaporeon sorri com um ar de triunfo no rosto, ao ver o oponente se aproximar de forma tão impensada em direção à ele.

- Tolo!

Vaporeon rapidamente prepara um contraataque, girando a cauda velozmente, e fazendo com que a água do canal passasse a ser controlada por ele, para erguer-se rapidamente por cima dele, e despencar violentamente sobre Terrakion com a fúria de um tsunami. O ataque pega o pokemon terracota de surpresa, que não tem tempo de se desviar, e é derrotado imediatamente pelo ataque. Após presenciar a eficiencia do seu ataque, a eeveelução da água levanta-se, e olha para Virizon com um ar de trinufo no rosto, para então falar com ele, com um tom de sarcasmo na voz

- Seu amigo era do tipo pedra? Sinto muito, mas acho que acabei de derrubá-lo com apenas um golpe, hahahaha!

Virizon não era impaciente quanto seu companheiro abatido, não se deixou levar pela provocação, e contentou-se em concentrar suas forças para pensar numa estratégia para derrotar seu inimigo

- Sua alegria será efêmera, assassino de Kanto! Prepare-se para nos contar tudo sobre a pessoa que te contratou!

Vaporeon continuava a fitar seu oponente, tentando achar uma brecha em sua defesa que pudesse ser aproveitada para o ataque

- Hm, seu amigo era do tipo pedra, mas eu ainda não sei dizer que tipo de pokemon é você. Vejamos o quão bem você se sai contra o ataque que derrubou seu amigo com um só golpe!

Vaporeon gira sua cauda mais uma vez, na eminência de controlar as águas do canal mais uma vez. Mas dessa vez algo estranho acontece. Uma estranha aura roxa surge ao redor do pokemon de kanto, e correntes negras se materializam do nada, imobilizando sua cauda, e impedindo-o de atacar mais uma vez com aquele tsunami de novo. O sorriso que estava no rosto de Vaporeon logo se desfaz ao perceber que aquelas corrente o impediam de executar os movimentos necessários para controlar as águas, fazendo com que ele perdesse segundos preciosos para a batalha

- Mas que diabos! Não consigo controlar as águas! Que tipo de corrente é essa que se materializa do nada!

Ao procurar mais atentamente pela origem daquelas correntes macabras, Vaporeon percebe que elas se originavam do corpo de Jellicent, o pokemon água-viva que ele havia derrotado pouco antes de Samurott e seus guardiões chegassem. Virizon dá um sorriso de alívio ao ver que seu oponente não conseguiria atacar de novo com o mesmo golpe, e resolve realizar a Dança das Espadas, elevando assim seu potencial ofensivo para um nível estratosférico

- Jelicent tem o Corpo Amaldiçoado. É uma habilidade passiva, e acho que ela foi ativada quando você atacou o Terrakion com o seu tsunami, onde sem querer, você acabou por aceretá-lo. O Corpo Amaldiçoado tem uma chance de se ativar sempre que ele é atingido por um golpe hostil, selando esse ataque para que ele não possa ser utilizado novamente por algum tempo. Tempo o suficiente para que eu possa acabar com você! Sinta a fúria da Lâmina da Folha!

Os crifres de Virizon começam a liberar uma energia esverdeada que logo se materializa e toma a forma de uma poderosa espada, que é usada por Virizon na tentativa de cortar Vaporeon ao meio. O golpe acerta Vaporeon em cheio, mas para o desgosto de Virizon, não causa o dano que deveria, pois na hora do impacto, o corpo de Vaporeon se liquefaz, fazendo com que o corte perdesse sua força

- Eu usei a Dança das Espadas! Como é que minha lâmina da folha não surtiu efeito?

Vaporeon se reconstrói um pouco afastado de Virizon, que ainda não parecia entender o que estava acontecendo. Um corte surge no local em que ele fora atingido pela Lâmina da Folha, mas não era nem de perto tão feio quanto deveria ter sido

- Vocês de Isshun não são os únicos que possuem truques na manga, meu caro Virizon. Assim como possui a dança das espadas, eu possuo a Armadura de Ácido, que faz com que meu corpo se liquefaça a tempo de evitar danos causados por ataques físicos, técnica que fiz questão de ativar ao máximo antes de vocês chegarem. Por esse motivo, e pela minha habilidade de Absorção de Água, é que eu fui escalado como o assassino perfeito para essa missão!

Vaporeon parte para a ofensiva mais uma vez, mas dessa vez, concentrando uma energia gélida em sua boca, antes de disparar o Raio de Gelo, uma fina rajada de energia que congelava tudo o que tocava, acertando Virizon em cheio. O raio explode na hora do impacto, e envolve a sala mais uma vez numa névoa gélida como a que fora vista da primeira vez Samurott entrara naquela sala

- Virizon!

Samurott grita pelo nome de seu subordinado, mas não ouve nada em resposta. Do silêncio que surgia no recinto, aos poucos ouve-se a risada triunfante do Assassino de Kanto.

- Ora ora, parece que eu venci os seus guardiões, senhor Samurott! Agora cumpra a sua parte da promessa, e morra!

As correntes negras que prendiam a cauda de Vaporeon finalmente seafrouxam, pouco antes de evanescerem, fazendo com que Vaporeon recuperasse a habilidade de controlar as águas. Ele ergue a sua cauda mais uma vez, e cria um paredão de água tão grande que com certeza destruiria a sala em que eles estavam quando acertasse Samurott. Ele então lança esse enorme tsunami em direção ao rei samurai.

- Você não irá machucar o rei, criatura vil!

Do meio da névoa, Virizon surge repentinamente, liberando dessa vez uma poderosa energia dourada de seus chifres, fazendo com que essa energia se convertesse em uma majestosa lâmina, Tão poderosa que acaba por cortar o tsunami em dois, antes de atingir Vaporeon em cheio. O assassino de Kanto é jogado, e cai semi-consciente no chão, não podendo fazer nada a não ser fitar a espada que acabara de atingí-lo

- Impossível! Eu estava usando a minha Armadura de Ácido na sua forma mais poderosa! Como essa coisa conseguiu me cortar?

Virizon fita seu oponente com um semblante sério, pouco antes de desmaterializar a espada que havia acabado de usar

- Este ataque... É a Lâmina Sagrada que ignora qualquer defesa. Não importa que tipo de habilidade você use para aumentar sua proteção contra ataques físicos, pois essa lâmina te cortará como se elas não existissem É uma técnica secreta conhecida apenas por nós, guardiões do Samurott, e que não pode ser aprendida por mais ninguém!

Após praguejar por algum tempo, Vaporeon finalmente parece aceitar a derrota, rindo uma última vez, dessa vez de si mesmo

- Hehe... O Imperador Perverso não vai gostar nada disso...

Com essas palavras, Vaporeon por fim fecha seus olhos ecai de vez no chão. Virizon manca pesadamente em direção ao seu rei, que olhava para ele com preocupação e orgulho ao mesmo tempo

- Virizon, como sempre, você lutou de forma fabulosa. Apesar se ser um pokemon do tipo Grama, você resistiu bravamente àquele Raio de Gelo, E mostrou para seu inimigo o porquê de você ser conhecido como o Mosqueteiro com mais Defesa Especial do grupo

Virizon sorri, meio que sem jeito para o seu rei.

- Peço desculpas por deixà-lo preocupado, meu rei, mas temo que o tempos de paz que presenciamos até agora cegaram a minha espada. Precisei me concentrar muito mais dessa vez para materializar a Lâmina Sagrada, do que eu geralmente precisava no passado, mas nada que um pouco de prática conserte

Passos são ouvidos do corredor de fora, e uma Audino finalmente surge na porta, muito preocupada

- Meu rei, você está bem? Ouvi gritos vindos daqui e achei que houvessem muitos feridos, você está bem?

Ela olha para a sala, e vê as figuras feridas dos mosqueteiros

- Virizon, Terrakion!

Algumas horas depois, Virizon e Terrakion descansavam na enfermaria do castelo. A invasão que ocorrera no castelo havia sido controlada, graças aos esforços de Cobalion na linha de frente. O sol já havia nascido, e sua luz cálida caía sobre o campo de batalha, parabenizando os guerreiros que sobreviveram à terrível invasão que ocorrera de madrugada

- Vocês estão péssimos... Me desculpem por não ter sido capaz de auxiliá-los...

Dizia Cobalon, olhando para seus companheiros com uma expressão não muito alegre no rosto. Cobalon sempre parecera ser o mais frio e racional dos três mosqueteiros, mas aquilo era apenas uma fachada que ele havia criado para esconder o fato de que na verdade ele se importava até demais com seus amigos. Virizon vê a preocupação de seu amigo e resolve apaguizar o juízo do seu amigo

- Você estava ocupado demais, protegendo as pessoas que moram dentro desse castelo. Você sabe que o rei considera a vida dessas mais importantes que a dele mesmo. E soube que você fez um ótimo trabalho!

Terrakion interrompe a tentativa de Virizon, irritado por ter sido pouquíssimo útil para a luta que havia acontecido contra Vaporeon  
>- Sobre o nosso inimigo... Ele disse alguma coisa sobre quem o mandou pra cá?<p>

Samurott, que até então observava os três mosqueteiros de longe, olha para o céu com um ar entristecido, suspirando antes de continuar:

- Ele mencionou alguma coisa sobre o Imperador Perverso antes de perder os sentidos. Pedi para o Audino cuidar de seus ferimentos , para interrogá-lo quando ele se sinta melhor. Apesar de ser um inimigo implacável, não senti maldade em suas intenções. Quanto ao Imperador Perverso, acho que todos nós sabemos de quem ele estava falando... 

Terrakion resmunga em voz baixa em resposta.

- Serperior, aquele maldito...

Cobalon vira-se para Samurott e resolve fazer-lhe uma pergunta

- E agora, meu rei? Agora que sabemos exatamente quem é o traidor, como você planeja prosseguir?

- Eu tenho um plano em mente, mas para isso eu porecisarei de vocês três bem descansados. Por isso, tratem de descansar bem, pois amanhã teremos trabalho duro pela frente!

Cobalon limpa a garganta, e chama a tenção de todos para si, então, ele resolve fazer um comunicado

- Falando nisso, tem algo que eu gostaria de falar com vocês. Durante a luta de ontem, encontrei um pokemon que também era capaz de usar de usar a Lâmina Sagrada, e por isso eu o chamei a se juntar com a gente. Eu conversei com o rei enquanto vocês estavam desacordados, e ele me deu permissão para ingressá-lo

Pouco depois, entra na enfermaria um pokemon azulado, com feições equinas, uma crina ruiva, e um único crifre perolado em sua cabeça. Após alguns momentos para que todos os Vissem, Cobalon faz as apresentações

- Amigos, conheçam o Keldeo. A partir de hoje ele é o quarto membro da nossa equipe!


End file.
